


Gone Too Soon

by SadGelatin



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadGelatin/pseuds/SadGelatin
Summary: It happened every time the Trickster docked on Jesneon for cargo. They would, inevitably, collide. And Loki wad always, inevitably, gone by morning without a trace or a trail to follow.He would continue to savour the time Loki made for him, and hope that one day, the other man simply got tired of running.





	Gone Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short ficlet i wrote at frickin midnight on my mobile after deciding that loki would make a good smuggler in a space au. i may expand on this universe and write an actual fic about it, but for now this is a stand alone.

It happened every time the Trickster docked on Jesneon for cargo. They would, inevitably, collide. And Loki was always, inevitably, gone by morning, without a trace or a trail to follow, and every time, Thor told himself that sick disappointment he felt in his stomach was because he let Loki, a wanted criminal, a vicious privateer, and a smuggler of exotic and illegal goods, escape. Again. Always.   
  
If you asked Thor, it was fate that had brought them together. He had picked up Loki's bounty because he was broke and needed the money. There had been rumors that the Trickster and his crew would be on Jesneon. That first time, he'd nearly missed them. He thought he had. Defeated, he got a drink at the Hollow Point, a grimy gin joint in the ghettos of Chandaska, the capital of Jesneon.   
  
He'd seen Loki there, that night, and recognized him immediately. His bounty poster hadn't done him justice- Loki was, in a word, ethereal. In the low lights of the bar, long dark hair tied back in a loose pony tail with rebellious, curly strands falling around his thin, sharp face, Loki had taken Thor's breath away. He looked so delicate, but when he moved, Thor saw power lurking beneath his fair, faintly blue skin.   
  
He drank alone, sipping from the tumbler of gin he had clasped in his long fingers. He removed one hand from his glass and brushed a few stray strands of his ebony hair behind one of his long, finely pointed ears, and scanned the bar, red eyes curious, and a bit cautious. He knew he was a wanted man.   
  
Thor couldn't help what he did next. He got to his feet, and without any instruction from his brain, they carried him across the bar and stopped him in front of Loki. The man peered up at Thor through his long lashes, and an amused smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, a little too thin, but perfect all the same.   
  
Loki leaned back in his chair and bit his lower lip with one of his sharp, fang-like teeth, "Can I help you?" He asked softly, his eyes glinting with mischief.   
  
Thor knitted his eyebrows and struggled for words for a moment. Finally, he gestured lamely at the chair across from Loki, "May I sit?" He asked.   
  
Loki seemed to contemplate the request, before opening his arms in some mockery of a welcoming gesture, "I don't own the chair, so I suppose you may." He said.   
  
Thor snorted out a soft laugh and took the seat. He shifted and leaned forward, "I think you know why I'm here." He said.   
  
Loki grinned, all teeth, "Perhaps I do." He said, his tone turning icy, but his grin staying firmly in place, purposefully unnerving, Thor knew it.   
  
"It's a high bounty." Thor informed him, and Loki snickered, pressing his hand to his mouth.   
  
"So, your reasons are purely selfish, then." He asked, moving and leaning forward to prop his chin against his hands, "Your desire to bring me in stems from the financial opportunity, and not some need to 'end evil'?" He smirked, "I mean, you look the type."   
  
"The hero type?" Thor asked.   
  
Loki nodded, "Yes. The hero type." He agreed. He smiled again, soft and almost genuine and Thor forgot all about bringing Loki in.   
  
They'd fallen into bed not long after and Thor had traced the raised lines etched into Loki's skin with his tongue and become absolutely enthralled with the man.   
  
The next morning, he felt empty when he woke up alone.   
  
  
And so it continued. Every time Loki blew through Jesneon, they'd find each other, drawn in like magnets.   
  
Tonight was different, Thor thought distantly, as he curled his fingers through Loki's ebony hair, the pad of his thumb brushing against the fine tip of his ear, and causing the other to jolt a little, even as he continued to hollow his cheeks around Thor's cock and take it further into his throat.   
  
Tonight, Thor felt in control as he slowly took Loki apart with his fingers, until he was writhing and needy on the sheets, down against Thor's fingers, his own erection leaking a steady stream of pre cum to pool just below his navel.   
  
With every cry he drew from Loki's throat, that feeling of something being off settled heavier in his stomach. As Loki allowed Thor to hitch his legs over his broad shoulders, he felt like this was a sort of tipping point. He pushed the thought aside as he pushed into Loki, feeling him tighten around his cock, feeling his toes curl against his shoulder blades.   
  
Loki released a breath that trembled through him, and Thor closed his hands around Loki's thin waist, and slowly pulled out of him. Loki made a noise like he was dying, and then cried out, his back arching exquisitely as Thor thrust back into him, slow and hard. His cock twitched again leaking more pre cum onto his belly.   
  
" _Thor_." He panted out, "Thor, don't tease, just- just-" He couldn't finish his sentence, breaking off into a high pitched, breathy noise as Thor sunk into him again. "Faster. _Please_." He gasped after several breaths.   
  
Thor obliged, listening to Loki's noises reach a fever pitch until he came, untouched, over his stomach, Thor following shortly after.   
  
  
Thor woke in the early hours of the morning, something tickling his nose. He sat up a little, surprised to find Loki lying beside him, asleep.   
  
His pale blue skin was iridescent in the watery morning light, and his raven hair was fanned out on the pillow beneath his head. His long limbs were in disarray, one arm thrown wide above his head, and his other tucked up against his chest, legs tangled with Thor's. His face was more relaxed and open than Thor had ever seen it, and he was certain Loki had never looked more beautiful.   
  
Just as he was certain that he would let Loki go, again. And it would hurt, and the thought alone brought that empty feeling back to the pit of his stomach.   
  
He reached over and brushed some of Loki's hair away from his face, and leaned over him, lips hovering just shy of Loki's. They had never kissed before, and Thor wanted to, so badly.   
  
He felt Loki's breathing change as it blew softly against his cheek, and he shifted to find Loki's red eyes open, watching him with some intense fascination. Thor began to move back when Loki spoke up, "Wait." His voice was soft and gravelly from sleep, and sent little zings of lightening down Thor's spine. He almost missed what Loki said next, "Kiss me." He sounded almost unsure, and his expression, no matter how carefully schooled it was, betrayed his nervousness.   
  
Thor leaned in and kissed Loki, softly, just a barely there brush of his lips against pale blue ones. Loki let out a little gasp, and surged up suddenly, crushing their lips together and tangling his fingers into Thor's hair. The kiss lasted all of five seconds before Loki was pulling back and making to get up, "I have to go." He said, almost hurriedly.   
  
Thor made no move to stop him, watching as Loki retrieved his clothes and got dressed methodically. As Loki slipped out of the room, Thor lied back down heavily and decided he would continue to savour the time Loki made for him, and hope that one day, the other man simply got tired of running.

**Author's Note:**

> i love hearing from you guys. drop me a comment, feedback helps me write.


End file.
